Majestic
MAJESTIC is an organization formed in 1490 to hunt down creatures humans deemed to be demonic in origin. However, this was a front so that the original founder could use it to hunt and track the positions of aliens on Earth. Founded by Lord Ariel of the Alintean Legion of Twilight, following his exile. Majestic has cycled through many members over the years, but its purpose remains the same. It has gone by many names, and adopted many false fronts, in order to remain hidden. Currently, Majestic presents itself as an extreme, anti-terrorist group, but refuses to engage in any military operations. There are thirteen members to Majestic, although only twelve are considered agents. This leads to the common addition to their name, making it "Majestic-12". Each member is considered a highly prized soldier, but is urged to consider himself expendable at any moment should the mission call for it. Ariel, still living, has granted each member of Majestic certain abilities to heighten their combat abilities and extend their lifespans, but she still has to cycle through them fairly regularly. The current group of Majestic consists of: Majestic 00 ("Lord Zero") Ariel or "Lord Ariel" of the Fleet of Infinity. Cunning, ruthless, semi-psychotic and bold, Ariel has never bothered with a human disguise, calling the human form laughable and weak. Instead, she remains in her Alintean form, but does not leave the Majestic compound unless an emergency arises. Her real reasons for forming Majestic are unknown. Likewise, her fighting style and the reason behind her exile are unknown as well. Majestic 01 An unusal man, Majestic 01 is a gunslinger of unusual talent. Ariel recruited him for this talent, and gifted him with a pair of AGH-05/C handguns, with which he has become extremely proficient. Majestic 01 is often dispatched into situations where an alien is considered hostile or dangerous, as he has the accuracy to wound, cripple or kill any target. He wears a leather jacket which conceals his many handguns, as well as cargo pants and combat boots. This enables him to carry large quantities of ammunition and weapons into a battle with relative ease. His coat is also augmented to resist small-arms fire. Ariel also augmented him with enhanced reflexes. He is killed by Majestic 05 during his defection, although not before wounding him badly. Majestic 02 Majestic 02 is one of three human-alien hybrids serving Majestic. Half-human and half-Scain, Majestic 02 possesses a limited amount of Psionic power, which he mostly uses during interrogations. In combat, he uses his Psionics as a shield while engaging enemies from across the battlefield with a sniper rifle. If cornered, he is capable of using his Psionics to fight, but it leaves him physically weak and drained. He is also considered Majestic's scout, and is often sent in as an advance unit to examine a combat zone prior to their entry. He, like the other two hybrids, wears clothing befitting of his half-alien nature, and dons a suit of polyform with light armor. Lord Ariel leaves no room for misinterpetation in that she does not trust Majestic 02, and was actually expecting him to defect long before Majestic 05. Majestic 03 A gifted hacker and computer technician, Majestic 03 was originally arrested for probing too deep into government databases. He was brought in and offered an opportunity to work with the organization he'd almost exposed, as their leader had requested his services. Eager to avoid jail time, he agreed. He was quickly stripped of his name and everything he had ever owned before being made into Majestic 03. He has staunchly refused any implantation, as he claims he does not need it. He has singlehandedly become Majestic's first and last line of defense, as well as their only means of offense, in the cyberwarfare theater. He has no combat abilities, however, and therefore is almost never present in any kind of live-fire scenario. Majestic 04 Majestic 04 is the first of Majestic's two hand-to-hand fighters, and easily the most lethal. He has studied numerous types of martial arts, including Capoiera, Baguazhang, Wing Chun, Karate, Judo, Shinkendo, Ninjutsu and Kendo. At home with a weapon in his hands as well, Majestic 04 is a deadly and versatile opponent. His only downfall, and what was ultimately his undoing, is the fact that he is constantly caught off guard. Against normal opponents, he can quickly recover and overcome them. Against Majestic 05, however, he was helpless and was killed quickly. Majestic 05 Majestic 05 is actually a returning character, although not recognizable from his previous appearance. In "Fifty-Five at Fifty-One", a triple hybrid known as "Five" (due to him being the fifth attempt) attempted to stop Sovakadris during his flight from the base, only to be buried alive. In the epilogue, he is seen digging himself out of the rubble of the base and bemoaning the fact that he could not leave Earth with Sovakadris, his original plan having been to steal the Scion's ship for himself. When he is next seen, it is as Majestic 05. He has undergone a certain amount of reconstructive surgery to hide the fact that his face looks vaguely like that of a Heil (although he always looks slightly exotic when juxtaposed with a human), and most of the mechanical parts of his body have been hidden beneath prosthetic guards. He achieved his wish of escaping into space, but returned when he found out he would not be welcomed there. Not only was he a hybrid, but he had been created by Vahran. The Senate tried to kill him, but a single Senate Bounty Hunter, (259-Meggothia) felt pity and took him under his wing and taught him to fight using his unique, chain-blade style. Five returned to Earth and joined Majestic, keeping two chained daggers hidden in the sleeves of his ever-present tuxedo, which are his sole means of offense and defense. Majestic 05 ultimately betrays Majestic, calling them weak and foolish, and calling Ariel a charlatan and a coward. He kills Majestic 01, Majestic 04 and Majestic 11 before grievously wounding Majestic 12. Before he can finish him off, however, Majestic 07 intercedes and uses the Sesata Wand to kill him. With his dying breath, Majestic 05 mocks them, claiming that all Majestic 07 has managed to do is free him from a universe in which he was never meant to exist. Majestic 06 Very little is known about Majestic 06. What is known is that he was a failed experiment from Area 51 (after its rebuilding) and that allegedly his skin was badly damaged. As a result, he is continually bandaged from head to toe in white medical wrap, which he changes on his own in the relative privacy of his quarters. No one has ever seen beneath his bandages, and he intends to keep it this way. His role in Majestic is unknown, as are his combat abilities. He has shown a particular finesse for discerning when someone is lying, and for divining their intentions. This may actually be his role, or it may simply be a talent. Majestic 07 A mysterious human who appeared on Majestic's doorstep one day, Majestic 07 is the only member to completely lack a previous life. He was one of Nubason's experiments, and possibly the only one to survive the collapse of his laboratory. Ariel took him in, intending for him to be an expendable soldier, but he implanted himself (with minor assistance) to the point where he was able to both locate and use Nubason's legendary Sesata Wand. This immediately made him a valuable and dangerous member of Majestic, and he was quickly brought into the fold. He is described as tall and thin, his body bearing the scars from where Nubason worked on him, and has an unmatched arrogance. He has black hair and vibrant, purple eyes, which always seem to be wide-open. The veins in his eyes are also far more pronounced than normal, possibly as a result of Nubason's experimentation. Majestic 08 One of two females serving with Majestic, Majestic 08 acts as technical support and is often the field armorer for the team. She was the designer (but not the programmer) for most of the technology used in their compound, and is the oldest member of the team. Ariel continually implants her to keep her around, and it is implied that she may be well over a hundred years old, although she looks to be in her forties. She is a close friend and confidante of Majestic 03, as their fields tend to overlap, and tends to act like his mother more often than not. The two have a deep, mutual respect, for one another, but often butt heads in discussions where technology and programming meet. Majestic 09 A genius with an intellect to rival Martin Sinclair, Majestic 09 is a polymath and a savant with very few equals. He was kicked out of multiple schools for making sport of the teachers, intentionally bowling circles around them with his intellect and his wild theories about advanced chemistry and physics. His understanding of the sciences is only upstaged by his love of the arts, and he paints and sings daily. He is one of the few members of Majestic who can tolerate the presence of Majestic 10, as he usually is considered annoying, but the two have formed something of a tenuous friendship. Majestic 09 considereds Majestic 10 to be a true artist, much like himself, and respects the analytical, mathematical mind of his comrade. However, Majestic 09's arrogance is matched only by that of Majestic 07, and the two often butt heads. Majestic 10 The most unusual member of Majestic, this agent fights by using pieces of paper as a weapon. Another one of the hybrids serving Majestic, he has also been implanted repeatedly by Ariel to the point where more of his brain is mechanical than not. The implants he has received allow him to use the Arts gifted to him by his Heil heritage without touching the ground. He uses this to fold pieces of paper into various different shapes to use as weapons. Sometimes called "The Origamist" by the other members of Majestic, he is one of the calmest and most peaceful members, and is often used as a diplomat. His signature ability - the paper manipulation - allows for covert and mysterious assassinations as well, which is the only part of his job he openly protests against. He also seems to be somewhat autistic, as he spends his breaks constructing massive modular origami, naming each one, and has a particular fascination with numerical sequences, such as the Fibonacci Sequence. Majestic 11 An uncontrollable typhoon of rage, Majestic 11 is held in check most of the time by powerful drugs and shock collars. An experiment in adrenaline responses, he is the largest member of Majestic and possibly the second most dangerous (next to Majestic 07 and the Sesata Wand). He is often brought along with other members, stumbling along in a drug-induced daze. In crisis situations, Ariel can stop the flow of drugs to his brain, snapping him out of his daze and unleashing him on Majestic's foes. His strength and stamina are at least three to four times that of a normal human, and his pain tolerance is off the charts. Sadly, his brain was completely fried during the experimentation, which means he has little to no coherent thought. He is a living atomic bomb, meant to be detonated without concern for collateral damage. He was killed by Majestic 05, who called it a mercy killing. Majestic 12 One of only two females (other than Majestic 00) to serve with Majestic, Majestic 12 is an acrobatic psychopath with the agility and speed of a gold medalist. Her flexibility and stamina are practically inhuman, and the other members of Majestic enjoy the common joke that she was likely born tied in a knot and never got out of it. She is considered insane by many of her comrades, as she enjoys "locomotion by unusual methods", such as walking backwards on her hands. She is one of Majestic's two hand-to-hand combatants as well. Category:Antagonists Category:Majestic 12 Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Organizations